


The Blood Gulch Rap: Franklin Donut

by Anonymous



Series: The Blood Gulch Rap [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The Blood Gulch Rap: Franklin Donut

**The Blood Gulch Rap**

_Featuring Franklin Delano Donut AKA Double-O-Donut  
_

 

Franklin Donut, yeah, that's me!

I'm a force of natural beauty

And above all, I've always been

Secure in my femininity!

 

My hair is nice and straight

My nails are shiny and they're great

My assets can't be denied

(And work as _perfect_ sailor-bait!)

 

People say I taste like sugar

They say I'm made of spice

Just ask the Blood Gulchers and they'll tell you

That I'm super-duper nice!

 

But to clear a few things up

Say I'm "pink" and I'll cut you up...

A piece of double-chocolate cake

And some soy milk in a cup!

 

I'm a writer, I'm a poet

I'm your best friend (but you might not know it)

I love to sing, I love to dance

(Especially when it involves taking off our pants!)

 

So come in, sit down, let's talk

Because you know I've got the power

To make _all_ your dreams come true

Just visit during my daily wine and cheese hour


End file.
